Light plus Shades
by nebhat04
Summary: The famous classical music band's looking for a light and found Hino Kahoko."I refuse!"That's all she answered.The air's filled with love,hatred,vexation and rejection.7 handsome boys who can't deal with puberty and an innocent girl!Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Light + Shades**

**Chapter 1: An unrequited request**

* * *

><p>Only the tick tack of the clock was heard in the dust filled office. The time was over 4 pm and the proud sunrays filtered through the transparent curtains.<p>

Two girls were sitting next to each other… heavy breathes were audible from the younger one while the other girl was playing with her pen. The writing equipment sounded like an officious woodpecker on an oak tree's trunk… she hit the desk with the pen two times during one tick on the clock. The young girl was composed and calm but her last straw was torn by the new rhythm of the pen. Her respiration rapidly accelerated.

"Nami… can you stop tapping on the desk? " Hino Kahoko reprimanded her friend with a forced smile on her lips.

"Eh… does it bother you? " Nami just grimaced and rapped the pen ten more times.

"I try to understand your sentence… but I'm reading the same paragraph for the umpteenth time! "

She skimmed through the lines one more time but a beating pain in her temples stopped her as soon as Nami begun tapping again.

Kahoko placed the magazine on the desk with a loud slap and Nami just giggled.

"OK… OK… don't bark me up to the tree… " She continued laughing when Kahoko glared at her amused stance from the corner of her eyes.

"Do you like the article? " Nami stood up and ransacked her purse. "Geez… where is it? " She sniggered while she unpacked her feminine accessories and made an exhibition on the school desk with lipstick and mascara.

"Nope… This article is horrible." Kahoko re-read the paragraph again: _And at the end… the daughter of the prime minister finally found her prince… The prince who will protect her from misfortune… _The young lass rolled her eyes. She never believed in fairy tales and she never wished for living in one. Her simple life was perfect and her beliefs were between reality's walls.

"Eh… misfortune and prince…" She repeated the magic words but their spell didn't affect her emotions.

"You're the only one who doesn't like my newest article. " Nami pursed her lips up when she exclaimed. "Finally! " She was holding some keys and she brought them closer to her lips where she kissed the inanimate objects with much enthusiasm.

"Bah…" Kahoko stood up and picked up her shoulder bag from the chair. "See you on Monday. "

"Hey, where are you going? " Nami placed her hands on her waists and blocked the door. "Here!" She handed over a CD to Kahoko who just negligently squeezed the object into her bag.

"What's this? I have finals coming up so I doubt I'll have time editing your article in the next few days. " She was mentally and physically exhausted and she couldn't dream of anything else besides a hot, bubble bath and soft blankets.

"It's about the _'Shades'…" _Nami's pupils widened and a mischievous glint was seen.

"Shades… like colors or hues… shadows…"

Kahoko looked up to the high ceiling and her index finger was under her chin. Shades… the word itself didn't reveal a gripping story. It sounded rather boring. But Nami was a bloodthirsty journalist, and she was never satisfied with petty news. Unless she intended to waste ink on blooming sakura trees or weather changes.

"Don't be silly. I assume… you've never heard of them… " Nami stepped closer to Kahoko… Naughtiness laced her mild voice that caused goose bumps on Kahoko's skin.

"No…?" Was it a question or a statement? Neither Kahoko nor Nami could tell the difference but the older girl predicted the answer according her knowledge about her best friend.

"Pssstttt…. " Nami leaned even closer just to reach Kahoko's ear. She covered her mouth and whispered the secret.

"They are a classical music band… and it is consisted of _seven boys…"_She kept a brief silence just to study Kahoko's reaction. Her cheeks turned into tomato red and Nami laughed. "They are really famous… I'm surprised that you, of all people, didn't know about their existence…"

Kahoko shook her head from right to left then spun around her heels.

"Since when did you write about classical music? It's not your style…" Kahoko struggled to give a retort to Nami, but she was more than unsuccessful.

"Hah… since handsome guys are involved..." She smiled again and patted Kahoko's shoulder. "Rest! You deserve it! And today is Friday! Wanna go out?" Nami stretched her arms above her head and moved her hips around an invisible radius.

"I'm too tired for your Friday nights…" She reminisced about all night long dances and how she forced her to dance with every boy in the place. It was more a hunting trip than a girls-night-out… And she was 4 years older than Kahoko. On the top of everything, Nami was a university student while Kahoko was in high school.

"You're my brother's girlfriend, but that title doesn't give you privileges over me!" Both girls tittered while they hugged each other.

"See you on Monday! Sister-in law!"

"Nah… more like an evil stepmother!"

.

* * *

><p>"Ssssss… don't open the door, yet!" A young man warned his friend before he could have placed the keys into the hole. "Someone's playing." He glued his left ear to the door and wished that God would have created human with two ears on one side and he could have heard the heartwarming music with both ears.<p>

"It halted… "

"She halted…" They complained at the same time and the taller one averted his gaze to his friend.

"I thought she stopped playing a long time ago. " Kira Akihiko crossed his arms around his chest and patiently waited for the red haired man to answer.

"She's more than cautious. " He heaved and continued in a low voice. "She only plays when I'm not around. " Hino Takumi ceased his sentence but it seemed he wished to share more with his friend.

"Takumi… Then why did she stop just now?"

The two men looked like burglars in front of a smaller mansion and they were just waiting for the best moment to burgle in. Their distance was only a tiny step and Akihiko bent down to hear Takumi's voice.

"Because she hasn't got eagle eyes, but her sense of hearing is more than exceptional." Akihiko twitched his eyebrows, but he was aware of the Hino family's circumstances. He believed that the little sister had incessant love towards her brother. Akihiko always looked up to people who placed others' happiness in priority over own pleasures.

"The music was too loud. How could she have heard our footsteps?" Seemingly, he inquired himself because Takumi had opened the door and already hung up his blazer on the coat-stand.

"I told you! She's got super sensitive ears!" Takumi contemplated his surrounding and found something out of place. The whole house was so empty but he smelt burnt oil in the air.

"In this case, I'd love to have her in my…" Akihiko halted halfway as he glared at his friend's flabbergasted expression.

"She would never agree with that! Let's go to the kitchen!"

Both men hurried through the living room and with five more footsteps, they reached the kitchen.

Strawberry locks covered a cherry red face…she was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. One hand was occupied with an instrument while the other one was holding a plate.

"Kahoko! Are you all right?" Takumi sat next to his sister and worriedly caressed her hidden face.

The girl discovered her brother and with a quick movement, she smuggled the instrument away.

"Onii-chan… I didn't expect you to arrive home this early…" Her voice cracked and looked up to see the handsome guest. Her cheeks changed a hue of red and let her hair to be a natural curtain in front of her face.

"Takumi! I suggest …we should eat dinner outside!" Akihiko's eyes were stuck to the burnt chicken breast.

"My sister worked a lot on dinner. It'd be such a waste…"

Akihiko didn't intend to bicker with his best friend. He knew his affection to his sister. Did she really work hard on the chicken? They just heard her playing a beautiful melody some minutes ago. It only exposed that she didn't pay attention on cooking. Probably, she completely neglected the food!

.

* * *

><p>Kahoko excused herself. She was not hungry anymore, just really tired and confused. The instrument was sleeping on her desk and the sight woke her dormant feelings up: love, hatred, yearning…and regret. The magnetic field between her fingers and the strings were unbearable. With trembling hands, she picked up the instrument and secured it in its case.<p>

"I don't dare…" She mulled over the perplexing sensations but gave up and she found herself in the bed.

.

* * *

><p>"Just keep wasting her talent…" Akihiko trifled with his meal. He hardly touched the meat, but he ate all the rice that Takumi prepared after Kahoko disappeared.<p>

"It's not me…" Takumi sighed and bit a huge portion from the burnt chicken. "She's… too considerate of me and she doesn't understand…"

"That you're doing fine…" Akihiko finished his sentence with confidence lacing his voice.

"Exactly…" Takumi bent his head down and suddenly, his appetite vanished with his voice.

"Then… we should play a trick on her!" Akihiko winked and placed his cutlery at the side of the plate, signaled that he'd finished eating.

.

* * *

><p>Kahoko hiked the roads of Seiso Gakuen and she believed that she was in a maze. Why was she there? Well…because her brother, HER OWN BROTHER, blackmailed her. But it was like a field trip. It lasted only a day then she could have forgotten about coming to this school even again!<p>

Mops and mows were clearly seen on her changing countenance when she pointed out a lazy looking teacher sitting on a bench.

"That's my lucky charm!" She mused and approached the teacher.

He had livid pink hair and seemingly, he enjoyed his little free time with some stray cats purring on his lap. He breathed out a huge smoke while he lowered his hand with the cigarette.

_The ultimate bachelor… _Kahoko smiled and thought further the situation:_ _who the heck would fall for a guy like him? His mouth must smell like a factory chimney and his clothes are embedded in cat hair. __

The teacher was still in his wonderland when Kahoko harrumphed.

"Eh… excuse me!" She felt the hot sensation is lurking up on her face. Why? She didn't know the answer.

"Ah… what are you doing here?" The young teacher squinted on the girl. Her clothes revealed a morning battle with an alarm clock. The skirt and the white shirt were not ironed and her hair was in a messy ponytail. From the first sight, Hiroto Kanazawa was sure, that the girl was not a student from Seiso Gakuen.

"I'm looking for the principal, Kira Akihiko." She scraped her left arm in the furry of excitement. Excitement? She was not excited, rather annoyed!

"Oh… " The teacher fumed out another amount of smoke and stroked the fur of a rusty colored cat. "You must be Hino Kahoko…"

Was she that famous that even an otiose teacher knew about her visit?

"Oi! Tsukimori! Great timing!" The teacher moved his head to the direction of a light blue haired boy. "Come here!"

Vexation and rejection ran through his handsome face but he stepped closer to the so-called-responsible teacher.

"Sensei! I was about to spend my lunch break…" He protested but Kanazawa knew all the tricks.

"Yeah… lunch break with your violin. I never knew you also share food with your instrument!" Kanazawa guffawed.

"Excuse me!" Tsukimori Len was about to flee when Kanazawa stood up and stretched his legs and arms.

"Hold on a second! You will be the perfect tour guide for this lovely lady!" He pointed to Kahoko who didn't understand why they were talking about lovely ladies since there was NONE in a 20 miles radius. She shook her head and became scarlet red.

"I don't have time for this!" The chance of running crossed the young boy's mind but the teacher lazily stepped forward.

"Just go and show her the school…she's really important to the director! Don't give her the cold shoulder!" Kanazawa heaved, like it would have been possible for the famous Tsukimori Len. "Bring her to the first practice room after lunch!"

It sounded like a dirty blackmail in sugar coat, so Tsukimori Len couldn't have refused the kind title of a tour guide. Tour guide? He didn't have the map of the school in his mind! He was sure how to find his classroom and the way to the practice rooms. But that was all!

He turned back just to protest one more time, but he found no one next to the bench besides some stray cats and a red haired girl. She was looking down at the cats…

"Let's go! I will just show you the way to the principal's office!"

Kahoko dispersed her inner struggling with contradictions about beautiful ladies and purring cats when Len glared at her wiggling posture.

"I'm Hino Kahoko! Nice to meet you!" She lighted her lips with an inviting smile but the boy didn't respond.

"Tsukimori Len…Shall we?"

They were walking around the lake for more than five minutes. But the friction sound of shoes pestered Tsukimori's sensitive ears. First, he just sighed. Second, he furrowed his eyebrows. Third, he verbalized his problem!

"Hino-san…" Tentatively, he begun…"Can you,… can you lift up your feet even for 1 cm?"

Visibly, the girl was oblivious about her childish acting and frankly, she enjoyed shuffling along on the concrete sidewalk.

"Oh…Hehe…" A silent laugh left her lips but she tried her best to lift up her feet. "Tsukimori-kun… I think we're lost…"

The boy grimaced when he perceived the hurting words. After all, they drew like 10 circles around the lake just from different directions, but the result remained the same…

"That's OK… I… I'll continue alone!"

Kahoko clasped her hands together and jumped a little backwards. She didn't recognize that she was dancing at the edge of the lake but the boy was aware of the distance between her and the cold water.

"Watch out!"

He hollered and suddenly, he caught Kahoko's shirt and pulled her back. The weight double on Len's arms and he lost his balance. He stepped back and hit his head at the trunk of a tree. Thank God! He could have leaned against it. But what was the soft, yet well-shaped …something in his left palm? And why did he feel something heavy was propping against his waist?

His premonition was correct… the heavy 'something' was Kahoko… but the soft… yet well-shaped 'something' was… he wished he would have never opened his eyes!

"Hino…" He muttered and his boiling blood reached his face. He was leaning against Kahoko's chest with his left hand and the white shirt's first 3 buttons were nowhere in sight. The lacy edge of her bra was peeking through the torn shirt.

Now she was sure why Len was touching her chest! With a reflex move, she smacked the boy's pale face.

Len picked up his violin case and turned her back on the apple red girl. But before he would have neglected his duty, he caught a glimpse of a sleeping boy on an uncomfortable bench…

.

* * *

><p>"Tsukimori! Where's Hino-san? I thought that she was with you!" The slothful teacher was sitting on a desk and looked around the bunch of boys. Correctly, there were 6 teenage boys.<p>

Len frowned at the memory of the girl… he didn't want to remember anything that happened in the last 30 minutes.

"She chose to be guided by Shimizu-kun…" Len crossed an X over his chest and closed his eyes.

"You know, Tsukimori… you reach adulthood when you tell a lie and you get away with it…Let's say that you haven't achieved that, yet!"

Kanazawa reached for his front pocket to steal a cigarette from it, but he changed his mind as soon as the principal entered the practice room.

'Hey! Arctic fox!" An oil green haired boy turned his head to Len who just ignored the annoying nickname. "Who's this Hino-san?"

Len just shrugged his shoulders.

"They're typical poster boys of puberty…" The principal mused as he ordered the teenagers to sit down. "Tsukimori, mind telling us what happened?"

"We met with Shimizu-kun on our way to your office and I believe that I was unnecessary!"

Len's composure was calm and emotionless. Like he cared what really happened! Actually, he dumped the girl and passed her to Shimizu-kun. There was no way he could have stayed with her for even one more second after the embarrassing situation. The print of her slender fingers was still burning on his skin.

"We are doomed if we rely on him!" Besides Len, the boys shouted in unison. They had a piece of knowledge of their little kuhai: he was capable of sleeping anywhere and in any circumstances.

On the other hand, Len considered his kuhai as a fellow, bright musician and he had a twinkling hope for the drowsy boy… _He can do it! _Len prayed silently when a little responsibility hit his mind.

"I'm gonna skin him alive if something happens to Hino-san!" Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, the previously mentioned green haired guy was clenching his fist.

"I prefer brains over brawns … not like someone…" Len answered with a witty retort but the other boy didn't appreciate it.

"Are you picking a fight? You can get it anytime! Hey Hihara senpai! We need an immediate pest control in the room!"

He stepped closer to the blue haired lad when he was interrupted by the thud of the door.

And there stood Shimizu Keiichi: panting and fighting for a piece of air. His face was crimson red and he was holding Kahoko's hand. The innocent girl's clothes were soaked wet and the shirt looked more torn than before. She was out of breath and the color of her cheeks turned a deeper hue of red when her eyes met with the 6 boys, the lazy teacher and the familiar principal.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Akihiko raised his voice.

"My-sin-ser-est-ap-ologizes… we-are-la-te…" A sleepy voice broke the silence in the room. "I-was…sleeping-on-Hino-san's-laps…"

All the boys were perplexed and they ran to cover the girl with their blazers. Of course, Len was not offering his blazer to anyone. But the principal stepped between them and placed his coat on Kahoko.

"She is Hino Kahoko and from next week, she'll be in 2-A class." He continued his speech.

"W…What?" Kahoko realized the problem and the dirty trick that her brother and Akihiko played on her. "I don't play any instrument!" She lied.

"Sorry! Hino-san! But your transfer papers are already accepted."

The girl was desperate to look for a hole and hide there. Because she was abashed by her wet clothes and by the fact that Akihiko knew her since she was a little girl… her lie was obvious.

"Hino-san! Let me introduce you to our school's pride! We give home to the popular classical music band, to the _"Shades"! _You'll be the first female group member! Welcome!"

She was dizzy and a memory of Nami's article stuck her mind… shades… 7 boys…

"I don't play with amateurs. I believe she stated that she doesn't play any instrument!" Len verbalized his doubts but nobody cared.

"She plays the electric violin. That's the light that our band needs!" Kanazawa joined the one sided conversation.

Kahoko gazed the room and counted the number of boys in the room…1…2…3…4…5…6…7… again, maybe her answer was incorrect…1…2…3…4…5…6…7….

She rubbed her eyes and she could have counted from right to left or from left to right, the number was always 7… She already cursed her beloved brother… Reality's walls were broken and she bid goodbye to her simple life!

"I refuse!"

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate your review! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee I need to know what did I do wrong or good ;)<p>

This story is lingering in my mind for a while so finally I wrote the first chapter. I guarantee romance, fluff, humor and a little drama ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Next issue: Tabloids and prejudices<strong>

"Ne Tsukimori… I will sell the picture to the media if you don't cooperate…She's like a butterfly with silver wings..."

"I don't care… what do you want?"

"I just want to toy with a young man's emotions…"

.

"Haha… let me read this! Haha… it's hilarious! Shimizu-kun is on drugs! Tsukimori is gay… and… am I a womanizer? Screw this tabloid!" Ryou prepared a paper airplane from the colorful magazine and let it fly from the window…


	2. Tabloids and prejudices

**Light + Shades**

**Chapter 2: Tabloids and prejudices**

* * *

><p>Hino Kahoko was marching to the kitchen to get a healthy breakfast when she halted on the threshold. Her eyes were intruded by a very unpleasant sight: Amou Nami…<p>

She flinched… and not mentally! She was really not in the mood to talk to the scheming woman. Kahoko was sure that Nami will question her about the events that took place two days ago. She wanted anything but those happenings!

"Good morning! Princess Kahoko!" Nami combed her mind just to bring up her best smile. Somehow, she sensed the evil aura around Kahoko.

Kahoko was looking at Nami from the corner of her eyes. The woman was sitting at the dining table and slurping her tea. She was holding a magazine in her left hand and seemingly, she had much fun.

On the other hand… our poor Kahoko just woke up. She was wearing knee length pajamas, with flower and bee patterns on it. She was a bit groggy about the legs but the weakness was coming from her mental state and not from her physical tiredness.

"Morning…" She whispered and sat in front of the older woman. Her breakfast was already on the table and she picked up the chopsticks.

"Nah…Kahoko! You'll cheer up in a moment!" Some photos were sliding on the marble table and they stopped in front of Kahoko.

A crumb went down the wrong way and nearly choked our heroine. She was coughing for almost a minute when she decided to touch the photos.

"What's the meaning of this? Are you stalking me?" The question was obvious, and the answer was expected from Nami in a sugar coat.

"That's the beauty of youth!"

Nami gazed the light ceiling just like it would have been the starry sky during a hot August night. The dreamy eyes were lost in her wool-gathering.

"Beauty…It was a nightmare!" She didn't utter a word after the silent exclamation.

"Well… I doubt that my source about Tsukimori is trustable. After examining that photo, I would declare the opposite." She painted her lips with a wicked tinge then suddenly with a hint of honey. "He is enjoying it! See his face!"

Kahoko's eyes were staring at the so called 'photo'…Rather, she should have called it: the massacre of her purity, when Tsukimori Len was squeezing her…her… very personal…chest!

"So…how did you feel when he touched you?" Nami's eyes revealed the deepest interest. She put down the cup of tea and anticipation rang in her ears.

Silence

Kahoko recalled the embarrassing memory but somehow… her blood was boiling in her veins and hotness ruled over her whole body. She trembled a little but as fast the sensation came as fast she shooed it away!

But she couldn't have ignored the view: Tsukimori Len's lobster red face!

"Incredible! Your journey as a member of the _'Shades' hasn't started yet, and you've already had adventures with two members!" Nami laughed. But it was funny for only her!_

"I refused the offer!" Kahoko stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "I believe that you're not planning on making an exhibition of the pictures and mainly, there are no ideas in your mind like showing them to my brother!" This was Kahoko's longest, morning statement and now she was fully awake.

"Don't worry… I don't have such plans. But maybe I'll change my mind in a specific case...like… if you refuse to cooperate with me." Nami was dead serious and Kahoko knew it. It was her declaration of war if she refused. Oh God! She hated blackmails and from Nami, it was normal!

"I don't have appetite…" Kahoko stood up and headed back to her room. She didn't have mood to go to school and mainly, to THAT school. She felt that everyone was against her.

"Ah… you don't need to read the CD. It's already in this magazine." Nami hurled the magazine to the other side of the table. "And… you're running late for school!"

Kahoko skewed at Nami and picked up the magazine but when she eyed the clock on the front wall she believed her! She was late!

"See you later!" She shouted and disappeared in the mist of the morning sunrays.

* * *

><p>She was late! The class had started 5 minutes ago. Her footsteps fastened and her handbag was falling down on the stairs.<p>

"Just great!" She cursed and ran down the stairs when her right foot got caught in her left leg and she was falling after the bag.

It was just like a painting from a fairy tale: she began to trip…and the prince gently scooped her up and caught her. Wait! What kind of prince he was? It was fine until he caught the crimson haired girl but why his sandwich was flying in the air? And why did he struggle to reach for the food…?

"Ouch…" Kahoko groaned and touched her head. She was sitting on the floor and next to her, was a light green haired young man. He was scratching his back while his eyes were desperately searching for the lost breakfast.

"Are you all right?" He laced his lips with a heartfelt smile and Kahoko surrendered then returned the kind gesture.

"Thank you!" She took a stock of the handsome sempai (his necktie had a different color which clearly stated respect) and somehow he looked familiar. She averted her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The boy seemed confused by the girl's treatment. Did he do something wrong? His priority was the girl, not the sandwich!

"It's nothing…" She lied but now, she was sure that the charming teenage boy was part of the _'Shades'._

"I'm Hihara Kazuki!" He smiled even brighter than before. "Wait… you…you…YOU ARE HINO KAHOKO!" He exclaimed and closed the tiny girl between his huge arms.

"Yeah…" She was not so enthusiastic about the situation and she prayed that there was no cunning journalist behind those walls! The chest-touching-blushing picture and the sleepyhead-on-my-lap picture were enough.

"I'm so happy! Finally! There'll be a female in our boring band!" He laughed but didn't let go of the girl. "I play the trumpet!" Kahoko wiggled just a bit and she hoped that the boy would recognize the hint.

"Ah… sorry! I was overjoyed!" Kazuki leaned back and his face had a pinkish hue.

"I'm sorry for your breakfast!" Kahoko pointed at the direction where a ruined sandwich was resting on the floor.

"That's OK! I'm glad that you're not hurt! I'll walk you to your classroom!" They stood up together.

_"What a morning…" Kahoko thought, but she tailed after the tall boy._

* * *

><p>Classes were boring and she was sleepy… probably confused, too. She was in the same class with Tsuchiura Ryotaro and Tsukimori Len. She recognized both boys that they were also band members. She didn't mind Tsuchiura but Tsukimori was out of question.<p>

Actually she was sitting between firewalls. Or rather… a fire wall and an ice wall… because at her front, she could have seen Tsuchiura's green head while she felt an uneasy aura from behind. Like torrid air was coming from front and a chilly breeze was making goose bumps on her back: that was Tsukimori Len.

"Psssttt…" Ryou leaned a little closer to Kahoko's desk and propped his elbow on her book. A minuscule note was hidden under his palm and with a fast movement, he turned back.

_"I'm bored… do you have something to read?" T.R. _

She gulped. She didn't have any intentions in disturbing the class or the teacher. This was her first day and making angry the Geometry teacher was not between her daily plans. But she couldn't have refused the handsome boy's request and she placed a (THE) magazine on his desk when the teacher was fervently writing on the board. Tsukimori sighed at the sight of the docile girl.

"Thanks…" Ryou whispered and winked at Kahoko. Yes! She blushed.

The bell rang and the teacher left the classroom with other students. It was lunch break.

"Ah you saved me, but may I continue reading it?" Ryou sat on the sill rail (it was forbidden for students to do that) and leafed through the magazine when he burst into a laugh!

"What's wrong?" Kahoko peered into his amused posture and she remembered. Oh! No! She gave him THAT magazine! She didn't even read it!

"This's really comical!" He proceeded with his eyes and read it out loud. _"Shimizu Keiichi, is also known as the 'sleeping beauty' of the 'Shades', is probably taking some drugs which are causing him sleeping disorders…" _

Kahoko's expression went blank and didn't know how to laugh or cry. But Nami was a dirty journalist for sure!

"Ah this one is even better!" Ryou's eyes were red and small tears were nipping down. He went overboard with laughing. _"Nobody saw Tsukimori Len with a girl! Fan girls assume that he is attracted to the same gender!" Ryou was hitting his knees with the magazine. It was too much fun for even a year!_

Kahoko was speechless. Nami's words have become clear. _"Is he really… gay?" She was fretting over the murky question when Ryou's countenance had drastically changed._

"What?" His eyes were swimming in blood. A murderous miasma was gathering around his stance. _"Tsuchiura Ryotaro is changing his girlfriends like normal people change their underwear every day… what a lady killer!" He stopped laughing. The young boy placed the magazine on his laps and skillfully, he prepared a paper plane from the colorful papers. He opened the windows and let the plane fly. "Screw this tabloid!"_

For the first time, Kahoko felt sorry for the magazine. She begun to be interested in the article and a curious glint was in her heart. She carved for reading the paragraph about the rest of the band members. _Did she have this curious desire for self-defence or just… making vague prejudices and didn't intend to give them a single chance to prove the opposite?_

"Hino-san… wanna go somewhere on Saturday?" Ryou was standing above her small figure. She mused and pondered on the answer.

* * *

><p>Tsukimori Len usurped a very rare talent: he was always composed and he hardly lost his patience. Did he show emotions in front of other people? NO! But what was wrong with him? Why did he loose his composure and coolness 2 days ago? He had a shrewd idea that the reason was THAT girl! It was not his style to blame others… but he couldn't help it… just keep thinking of Hino Kahoko and the softness… in his palms.<p>

"I'm a man!" He vented his unusual fury on a music sheet while he placed his violin on the bench. His reminiscences were lingered around scarlet locks and a very clumsy girl. Yes! She was clumsy and dense! And probably, she didn't play any instruments! She must have been a friend of the principal… a rich and spoiled teenage girl! But her surname made Len unstable… He repeated the name several times in his mind but he recalled nothing…. Hino…Hino…Hino…

"Ah… You're Tsukimori Len! I've found you!"

A feline voice was carried by the wind when Len lifted up his head and he faced a blonde woman. She was dressed casually but a camera was hanging on her neck. Her hands were occupied with a white envelope.

"I'm leaving…" Len was about to pick up his belongings but the woman continued talking.

"You've got 20 more minutes before your Geography class!"

Was she stalking him? How did she know what class he's going to attend after lunch? And who she was?

"I'm Amou Nami. I majored on journalism and I'm a 3rd year university student. Would you mind take a look at these photos?" Nami handed over a thick envelope but Len didn't bother to open it.

"Well… if you want me to sell these to the press… but…I thought that we can make a deal!" Nami winked at him but he shrugged it away.

"What do you want?" Len averted his gaze and tore the seal on the envelope. He almost rubbed his eyes… but unfortunately, his vision was clear.

"I'm just toying with a young man's emotions… you should be a well-seasoned, mature man and take responsibility!"

Tsukimori Len didn't have any idea how to respond. There were mixed photos. He didn't pay much attention on the photos with Kahoko… that was an accident and accidents happen. On the top of everything, it was the inept girl's fault! But there were some pictures that bothered him…

"It's a mere misunderstanding. I believe you know that my _brother's name is at sake!"_

"Well… I'll remain quiet in case you cooperate." She winked again and Len felt sick about it. He was a gentleman and gentlemen never agree to blackmails.

He was holding the picture in his hand. It was taken like a month ago. He accompanied his elder brother to a …'gay bar' in the downtown area of Tokyo. They were looking for a famous musician who resided in that club and they didn't have any other choice just to visit the place. It seemed that this woman witnessed when they entered the club. It was Len's worst experience but it was worth it! If she would sell the picture, it will ruin his brother's reputation and nobody could help to clear the misunderstanding. His brother was a world famous musician and he liked WOMEN! Maybe he adored them too much!

"Don't be disobedient. I don't ask much!" She heaved and waited for his reaction that never came. "She's like a butterfly with silver wings!..." Len was not sure who Nami referred to, but impatiently, he waited for Nami to finish her tirade.

* * *

><p>Hino Kahoko was sitting in the cafeteria with Ryou and Kazuki. The two boys surrounded her with mirth and created a pleasant atmosphere. She was still abashed and shy but Kazuki's cheerful personality helped her to warm up just a little.<p>

"We have our first meeting after classes…" Ryou started. Quickly, he changed the topic because Hihara sempai was about to feed Kahoko with cake and Ryou couldn't have let that.

"I heard that… our new songs are already written and there'll be 7 songs…" Hihara completed the information.

"Yeah… but we suppose to write the last song for the album. And… also… each song will have a video clip…" Ryou and Kazuki gulped at the same time. Their band celebrated its 6 month anniversary but they never had any video clips.

"W..what? Video clip?" Kahoko iterated the panic-monger words. Now she had more reasons to refuse the offer. She never wanted to ruin the image of a boy band… what kind of gossips would wing its way? She already had problems with two boys from the band. If those pictures will be in a magazine, the fan girls would skin her alive! The spine-shivering thought made her a cold sweat drop on her forehead when an uninvited person was standing in front of her.

"Come with me!" Tsukimori Len grabbed her wrist and dragged her after him.

Everyone was looking at them in the cafeteria. They started whispering about the 'couple' and they assumed that they had a fight. Was it jealousy? But they heard that the handsome bachelor … was not interested in women. What a waste!

Two green heads were stupefied by the rash happenings and the shock was too much. When they realized what really took place… Len and Kahoko were already far away.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going? Let me go!" Kahoko protested but the young lad didn't care. His footsteps were too big for Kahoko to catch up with him and she almost tripped.<p>

"Hn…" He forced back his welling up irritation and the first door caught his attention. He opened it and closed the girl and him inside.

It was almost dark in the small closet. Only a little livid line was shed light on the floor. Kahoko panicked. What kind of frivolous plan did Len have in mind? He dragged her with him and now they were closed in an empty, dark closet somewhere next to the gym. What did he want?

"Sorry… I interrupted your lunch." He stated between some deep breaths.

She was taciturn. Lunch was her smallest problem. But he was a pervert. He touched her in a private place which _was not even… in its complete size! She would never forgive him! She slapped him… on his face. But it was fine since he deserved it! He offended her with harsh words and didn't believe in her talent. Well, he had a point there because Kahoko never proved her talent. But what just happened now? He came to the cafeteria and made a scene in front of the whole school! Talking about gossips…_

"I'm here to convince you to join the 'Shades'!" He was blunt but direct. He retold the conversation with Amou Nami several times in his mind and he didn't have any ideas how to do this properly. Actually, there was no proper way in this situation!

_"You can lead her astray… She is clueless and dense. I want her to be in the band no matter what! Persuade her!" Nami planted her emotions in serious soil and she knew, she will reach anything she wanted. _

_"What's your benefit from this situation?" Like if he cared for that, but he was looking for a weak point on the journalist's shield! _

_"It's my secret!" She winked at him. "By the way… don't tell her that I'm behind this!" She sighed and picked up the photos from the bench. "Don't hurt her! She's really important to me!" _

He had to persuade Kahoko to join the _'Shades'. If not, the pictures will be published tomorrow. He didn't have much time._

"Why?" Kahoko questioned Len. He was really close to her. The wall was behind her back and she had like one step between the boy and her. He was drawing an X across his chest and his eyes were shut.

"Because... A journalist blackmailed me. My brother's reputation is at sake!" Len didn't plan on being a backstabber but he couldn't afford to lose. He wished for taking the place of his brother but not with a dirty trick like a misleading article in a ridiculous magazine. When the time comes, he'll be the best musician in Japan and hopefully in the whole world, but he'll reach it with his own talent and hard work. His brother was his only rival and this fact will never change!

Kahoko's mind was swaying down an imaginative slope. A name stung her memory and caused her a major headache. Tsukimori…Tsukimori… _Satoru! Yes, that was his name! She couldn't have recalled the appearance of the young violinist but she was sure that he was her brother's classmate in middle school! She heard the name several times in the last years_. 'He was the son who overshadowed his family. The son… who didn't need more help from his parents. They were a middle class family and the parents did everything for the two boys' education. Satoru had become famous and rich… he's been providing his younger brother's tuition fees and expenses...' She remembered the lines from a gossip magazine… the article was written by Amou Nami. She was practicing how to edit texts when she read that paragraph.__

Another memory crossed her mind about her brother. A crying, young boy was sitting in their enormous family garden… and she didn't know how to comfort her brother.

"Hino… what's your answer?" Len was impatient. He would do anything for his brother!

"I don't care of your brother. I don't have any intentions in joining your boy band!" She moved one step forward and Len stepped backward.

"Fine… I guess I can't persuade you!" Did he give up? It was faster than he expected.

"Nope… you can't!" She blushed when she discovered their proximity. "I believe you don't mind having only boys in the band…" After she stated her stupid thoughts, she had already regretted it! She just said… indirectly that Tsukimori Len was attracted to the same gender! She just made her first prejudice!

Len was helpless. Should he prove that he was interested in women? If yes, how? Why did he care what a simple minded girl thought about him? Did it hurt his _ego? He was gazing Kahoko's lips with several question marks in his eyes. He couldn't have explained his feelings and desires._

_Will she change her mind about joining the band after I prove her that I'm attracted to women? Why should I prove? What a pain! But… her lips…look so… soft… Puberty is a bad influence and a bad adviser!_

He felt like a pawn in a checkmate by the queen. The soft sensation ruled him over and he leaned closer_. 'It's a bad idea' he thought and leaned back. Peril feelings attacked Kahoko and she was about to lift up her hand just to prepare for landing on Len's cheek but the boy stopped her hand._

"I like women… but I…" He changed his mind and didn't finish his sentence. _But I haven't met a girl who would be worthy of me and I don't care for romance, it's a waste of time! "I'll help you with Math homework if your answer is yes!"_

Nami gave him a hint that Kahoko's Math knowledge was really poor. Maybe he could have used the information for the good.

"Promise me that you'll never stay alone with me in the future!" Her best interest was to protect herself and her pure mind. "And… erase the memory of…of…" She didn't need to finish the sentence, Len was sure that she referred to the day when he was her tour guide. He tried his best to forget it!

Len nodded and Kahoko stretched her hand for an approving handshake.

* * *

><p>"Splendid! Almost everyone's here!" Akihiko Kira was leaning against the teacher's desk. He looked around the room and found everything in its place. The director-producer, the sound editor, the writer-designer, and the photographer were late.<p>

Kahoko studied her environment and discovered 3 boys… she'd already met Len, Keiichi, Kazuki and Ryou… but not those three.

She could perceive three colored butterflies in the afternoon sunrays: maroon, lilac and yellow… They were carrying the heavy pheromones from the spring flowers… The fragrance filled the room and Kahoko felt dizzy. There was too much hotness, too much sweetness and it was too alluring for human eyes. These boys were worthy of an artist's brush!

"I give you the details now: the personal music sheets and the scripts for the seven video clips. You should start working on the last song! You can also check on the deadlines!" Kanazawa sensei was walking around the room and left a thick binder in front of each student.

"Who's the composer?" Ryou questioned but he didn't expect an immediate answer.

"I am!"

"I am!"

Two young men entered the room. One had a darker shade of crimson hair while the other's locks were darker blue.

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

Len and Kahoko stated in unison. The girl's voice was filled with love while Len was simply whispered the word.

"Ah, finally!" Akihiko turned around and introduced the two handsome men. "He's Hino Takumi, elder brother of Hino Kahoko and he's Tsukimori Satoru, elder brother of Tsukimori Len. I guess you've already heard about both gentlemen!"

All boys' eyes were glued to the seemingly same aged men. Even Keiichi stopped yawning for a moment. It was unexpected.

Takumi and Satoru didn't even look at each other. But both of them approached their siblings.

"As I can see, Kahoko put on the white flag. Did someone persuade you, or blackmail you?" Takumi sat next to Kahoko and hugged the girl by her shoulders.

"It's OK… Onii-chan… " She was abashed…

"I warn each boy in this room! If you hurt my sister… " He didn't finish the sentence. Actually, he didn't have any idea how to finish it! "Ah… Tsukimori Len! Especially you! I assume you're not better than your brother! Stay away from Kahoko!" His eyes revealed the truth in his heart and he'll protect Kahoko no matter what!

The Tsukimori brothers didn't react just pretended to read the notes.

"OK… you two! For a moment, let's forget about your bickering!" The principal reprimanded them.

Kahoko couldn't have done anything else, just think of the semblance of the blue haired brothers. It was scary! They looked really alike! The difference was their age… like 7-8 years gap… They moved their arms in the same way. They held their heads in the same way. Both pairs of eyes were filled with hollow emotions.

The girl was sure that her brother and the elder Tsukimori knew each other and he was really his classmate. That was also obvious that they didn't have a good relationship.

"Sorry! I'm late!" A brown haired man opened the door. He'd eyeglasses and he was neatly dressed in a dark suit. "I'm coming from a meeting!"

"He's Shinobu Ousaki! He's the director and producer!" Akihiko introduced the strange man.

"Nice to meet you!" He waved and sat in the front row.

"The sound editors are already here…" Kira eyed the two elder brothers. "So we're waiting for our photographer, designer and script writer." As he finished his sentence, the door opened again and revealed three women. One was more than familiar for Kahoko, and now, for Len, too.

"She's Amou Nami, the photographer! She's Mio Takato, the script writer, and her friend is Nao Kobayashi, the costume designer!" Akihiko also took place in a comfortable chair. "Now, let's begin the meeting!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm getting a little mysterious but it would not be if I don't do that :D But I used less figurative language :D Even though, it's also me but this story doesn't need much (right now) :D See, sera-chan! :D less figurative language :D For Heaven's Sake :D I'll write a story just for figurative language and I can enjoy myself without complains :D hahaha whatever :D sorry :D<p>

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MADE MY DAYS AND I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPYYYYY! THANK YOU ALLLLLL, I MEAN IT!**

So... well.. I'm sorry :( I should update Roommates.. I know :( and I will but I'll be pissed off cos of the next happenings in the plot... but I'll do it... I promise! This time I was in a mood to update this story! I warn you, it will be really long! Like 30 chapters... probably.. but I'll see about it... it will have 2 parts... but idk yet... :D

I'm also sorry for being really late, I've been busy and ... well... I shouldn't say anything :D like everyone else, I'm busy :(

The title looks ridiculous in this way: Light **plus** Shades... I wanted to use the 'plus' sign but the system didn't show it.. so I had to go with letters... but, originally, in my idea.. it's a cross between the two words... LightShades... (just imagine it on a CD cover ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Age references for the story:<strong>

Hino Kahoko: like between 16-17

Tsukimori Len, Tsuchiura Ryotaro , Aoi Kaji, Etou Kiriya: 17 (yes, Etou is the last member of the Shades)

Yunoki Azuma, Kazuki Hihara: 17-18

Shimizu Keiichi: 15-16

Hino Takumi (Kahoko's elder brother) and Tsukimori Satoru (Len's elder brother): 23

Amou Nami: 20

Kanazawa Hiroto: 30

Kira Akihiko: 26 (a very young age to lead a school :D)

Shinobu Ousaki: 24

Nao and Mio: 22

Fuyuumi Shoko: 16 (she will appear in the next chapter)

* * *

><p>Is it unexpected for Len to have a very... alluring elder brother? They have 2 in common: both are very talented and cold... but I'll tell you more in the upcoming chapters:D<p>

I hope you feel that the title is metaphorical and it has more meanings ;)

* * *

><p>The next chapter:<strong> I'm not an actress! I quit!<strong>

hahahah... well... you know what I'd like ... pleaseeeeeeeee don't be cheap with the reviews! Even if you didn't like it ;) reviewwwwwwwwwww


End file.
